This invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to battery terminal connector means for attaching a cable or the like to a post or terminal of a storage battery.
Pior art connectors employ U-shaped heads squeezed together by bolt and nut assemblies for clamping onto the terminals or connectors. This type of connector requires the application of considerable force to effect the connection and unless sufficient force is applied, the connector may rattle loose or become loosened under other accidental forces being applied thereto.
Further, in the removal of the connector from the terminal some kind of pulling tool is used which puts a strain on the battery post usually with considerable damage to the battery.
The present invention provides a manually attachable and removable connector that requires no significant force or special tool to effect fastening or removal of the clamp from the battery terminal.